


Tell Her Right Now

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p>
<p>Erin gives a little nudge. </p>
<p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Her Right Now

"If she's so important to you... SHOW HER."

Erin all but pushes him toward Darcey and he knows his voice will crack, still, he takes the advice and moves to bow from the waist, openly inviting Darcey to dance. He is smiling as they dance, Darcey tucked safely into his arms, resting easily into hold, her smile soft as she lets Anton take lead. His voice is soft when he finally speaks, a little shaky, but honest. 

"You know I love you... don't you?"

Darcey blinks, then smiles. 

"Yes, I know..."

"I have shown you... haven't I?"

"Sometimes. Sometimes you get a little... shy."

"I've never been so in love with someone Darcey, it's.... it scares me."

His honesty is rewarded with a smile and a kiss. 

"I know. It scared me too."

Darcey murmurs. 

"But I trust you."


End file.
